


Deductions

by eugene25holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugene25holmes/pseuds/eugene25holmes
Summary: This was the first thing I ever wrote, I hope you like it.





	Deductions

You walked hand in hand with the detective to the crime scene. It wasn’t in his blood to show the world his love but he was most definitely possessive to say the least. It was a strange day, Sherlock had been way more expressive than ever- he had kissed you good morning, sat with you at breakfast, complimented you ,and was now holding your hand like his life depended on it. You were quick to deduce that he was nervous, and you were pretty damn sure that it wasn’t the case that had him baffled. You felt like he was hiding something which irked you since it had been 6 years of knowing each other inside and out. But then came your own guilt of hiding something important from him. How he couldn’t deduce it was still a mystery to you but you guessed that it was your quiet and reserved nature around people that threw him off. You had a genius intellect comparable to his- even better, but you never admitted and he never deduced.

You were brought out of your thoughts by the baritone voice that had so often lulled you to sleep.“We are here”, he announced with some note of professionalism in it indicating that he had slipped into the “heartless, cold machine” that he was so often called. Even then you saw through it, he was still nervous, but now much more in control.“Go ahead, I’ll wait here.”, you said with a smile on your face. He shook his head and pulled you along with him, your trench coats swishing behind you. You giggled,“ Someone is being clingy today.” He smiled faintly but continued nonetheless.

“So what do I have to oblige you with today, Lestrade?”, he smiled sarcastically to which you responded with a nudge and a whisper to behave. It seemed to work and Lestrade shot you a grateful smile. You had grown close to him and others over the years and it pained you to hide something so significant from them.

You observed as Sherlock crouched near the body and pulled out his magnifying glass. Of all the cases you had been on with him, this seemed interesting. He paced around the body muttering under his breath, while you made your own deductions- you always did that but never used them since Sherlock was quick enough to solve them all by himself. You felt proud of him. But something about his demeanor proved that he was stuck- his frowns, his turn of lip, his half closed eyes- he was dissatisfied, you deduced.

You knew that he wasn’t good with feelings- mostly his own, but today was altogether an exception since the start. He couldn’t observe something that you did just because it involved feelings. You were about to speak up when Sherlock himself asked,“ What do you think Y/N?” You were nervous but knew that if not today he would never know your secret. So you did what you thought was best- you replied with what you knew- the murderer.

“The sister did it.”, you breathed out anticipating some reaction from him. But he seemed to go into a freeze. You could see the gears in his head turning at the speed of light and then, suddenly he looked at you and said,“ Do go on, don’t stop on my account.” So you very carefully started to list your deductions: “The victim has scratch marks on her arms, which makes the culprit a woman, since some chipped nail polish is also left there. This is a busy neighborhood so it had to be someone she knew, otherwise her screams would’ve alerted the neighbours. Another thing, why did no one come to her help if she screamed? Because it would’ve been a common occurrence, just like the wolf and the shepherd boy story. No one paid attention.”

You took a pause trying to gauge his reaction but came up empty so decided to continue.“ We know it was a woman, someone she knew, maybe a friend or sister. Before coming here we knew that she wasn’t a social person and had just moved to London 2 months back. Never had a friend or a close one to say the least. So that leaves us with the sister. Motive: quite clear, it all boils down to feelings. Her sister loved art- painting, judging by the stains of water colours on the victim’s neck from when she was strangled. But the dominating, closed minded elder sister couldn’t bear to see her going out in the world, trying to open up her wings and forcefully tied her down to the house, thus leading to the constant screaming and fighting. But one day the nice, shy and obedient young sister had enough and did it- an emotional outburst, a will to escape the prison created by the elder sister.”

You dared to look at Sherlock again, whose gaze you had been purposefully avoiding. You were however pleasantly surprised to see him smiling genuinely. His eyes crinkled at the corner, shining with pride and pure adoration. He was definitely proud and in love. Even Anderson could have seen that. “You are right. It was the sister. And although I have been outsmarted by my own girlfriend I’ve never felt the urge to kiss you this hard, quite frankly.” And so he did. He put all his love, passion and admiration into that one kiss with those soft cold lips of his. You were happy too. Oh how relief and love flooded your veins as you kissed him.

Lestrade stood there, shocked and could only get one thing out of his mouth-“Another Sherlock?!” Sherlock laughed and continued to get a cab. But you joked with him that you had an arsenal of emotions to display unlike him and followed Sherlock. “So how long?” , You asked him once you were seated with him.“Just right now to be honest.” , he confessed with embarrassment. “You had this look about you when you were looking at that body and I guessed that something was up. Oh what a fool I’ve been to not notice that all these years!” You chuckled at his mock tone of hurt and regret but you knew that he was happy by the recent developments.

“Why are we going by a cab when we could’ve walked back to Baker Street? And we are not even headed to Baker Street as far as I can see.” You asked him. He smirked and just told you to be patient. He was nervous and excited. You racked your brain for an explanation but none came. So you gave up on this task and concentrated on the way his eyes changed colours under different lights. They were the same eyes that you had drowned in so many times while lying in bed, or just sitting with him, curled on the armchair. Even John couldn’t believe the version of a loving man that Sherlock had been able to show you.

Ultimately you reached a cliff- the cliff where you had first met. When you had almost saved him, literally saved his life. He took your hand and kneeled down on one knee. Tears of happiness threatened to fall down any moment when you realized what was happening.“This is the place where it all began. Y/N you didn’t just save my life that day but gave it a new direction, a new chapter to begin with. You saved me from becoming victim to the power of my own mind. And the way you do anything at all seems to be the very definition of perfection. And quite surprisingly, I don’t like to hear someone else deduce a thing but I would give anything to see you deduce things and cases with me every single day. So do you Y/N L/N agree to be my wife, the future Mrs Sherlock Holmes?”

Tears were now streaming freely down your cheeks and through them you whispered,“Yes, a million times yes.” He wrapped his arms around you and twirled you, making you giggle.

“I love you Sherlock Holmes!” , you whispered into the crisp, cold air, your face glowing far brighter than any sun ever had. And the night was filled with your bubbly laughter, his deep chuckle ,your contagious happiness and loving promises that were never to be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I ever wrote, I hope you like it.


End file.
